Starting Over
by Mana Demonica
Summary: Now that Maria is living with the Saturdays what hilarity will ensue?
1. Hello

Starting Over Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own the character Sarah.

Chapter 1 Hello

Zak walked around the huge yard surrounding his house. He started to run trying to catch up with Komodo, "What's gotten into you?" he asked rounding the corner of the house and stopping dead in his tracks. "Mom!" Drew came running, "Zak, what's wrong? Are you al-" She stopped upon seeing what Zak saw: a young girl about Zak's age laying unconcious on the ground. "Oh my god. Zac, Fiskerton help me get her inside." "Right mom."Two hours later Sarah woke up with no idea where she was. She heard someone to her left yell something like, "Mom, she's awake!" She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, "Wh-where am I?" At that moment Drew and Doc walked in. "You're safe from whatever it was that beat you up like that." Drew answered.  
"Hey what's your name?" Zak asked springing up. "I'm-" Sarah was interuppted by Komodo jumping on her. "Just lay still, he won't hurt you," Doc said, "he's just curious." Komodo climbed down off of her. "As I was saying, my name is Sarah. Who are you?" Suddenly Sarah yelped in pain. She turned around, hissing in pain. "Fiskerton," Zak yelled, "What did you do"  
"He pulled my tail!!!" Sarah wailed. Everyone stared astonished, "Did you just say tail?" Drew asked. "Yes, see." At that moment a tail wrapped around from behind Sarah and draped itself over her leg and a pair of cat ears pricked up. "Someone's headed this way," she stated matter of factly. A minute latter Doyle walked in, "So this is where all the noise is coming from?" Sarah's eyes grew wide and she started to shake, "I know that voice." "And I know you," Doyle responded, "You're the Van Rook's cryptid-human hybrid." "And you're his apprentice," she hissed back. He frowned, "No I was his apprentice, not any more." "Yes and I'm no longer his little expirement, I escaped." "Congrats then, 'cause that place is hard to break out of." "So," Sarah smiled, "What are you doing here then?" Doyle smiled back, "This is myfamily." "You're one of the Saturdays?! I would have loved to see the look on Van Rook's face when he found out!" she said bursting into a laughing fit.  
"So I know I'm with the Saturdays now, but I don't know all of your names." "I'm Zak and this is Fiskerton and Komodo." "Well I'm Drew, this is my husband, Doc, and my brother, Doyle"  
Zak bent down and picked something up, "Here's your bag. What do you have in there? It's really heavy." "Well..." Sarah began, "I have my laptop, some books, my sketchbook, my drawing stuff and this," she said producing a laser gun, "I've got wicked aim." Doyle looked at her, "You stole that from Van Rook, didn't you?" She grinned, "Of course I did. He wasn't too happy about it,  
but I needed it so I could protect myself while I made my escape." "Well I guess that's a good reason to steal something from Van Rook." Zak looked at her, "Do you have a home?" Her head lowered, "No." "Mom...." Drew looked at Zak, "NO! I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no." "But Mom! She's an ORPHAN!" Sarah looked at Drew, "I can help you find Kur's tomb." Everyone turned to look at her, "What did you say?" Drew asked. "Here." Sarah said handing Drew her necklace, "It says something in some other language, but I don't know which one." "Doc, this is Sumarian writing. Where did you get this?" "When I escaped Argost came after me and he dropped it so I grabbed it." "Did anything weird happen after you picked this up"  
"Ummmm...Well I passed out then woke up here with no idea how I got here." "Zak go get me the box of matches." With that Zak left the room in the direction of the kitchen. He returned a couple minutes later with a box of matches. Drew looked at Sarah and gave her necklace to her, "When I tell you to I want you to wave your hand in the direction of the match"  
"Alright." "Now." Sarah waved her hand and although Drew was standing on the other side of the room with the match, it still went out. "Amazing. This necklace contains a piece of the Kur stone." 


	2. Well that can't be good for your health

Starting Over Diclaimer: As stated before I don't own the Secret Saturdays, but I do own Sarah and Maria.  
Note: Anything that is inbetween dashes is a thought. Anything between two of these ~ is a memory.  
Chapter Two: Well That Can't Be Good For Your Health "Well," Drew started, "I guess you can stay with us." "Thank y-" They were interupted by the sound of breaking glass. "Well that was ingenious." a voice retorted from down the hall. Doyle stuck his head out the doorway, "Looks like we've got company." Drew looked at Zak, "Keep her safe." Zak jumped up, "Come on." "Who the heck is this?!" Doyle shouted, pointing at the girl standing by Van Rook's side. She smiled, "Darling isn't it obvious? I'm your replacement." "What?!" he shouted, throwing several concousion gernades at her. She caught them and with one finger deactivated them. "Do you know who I am?" "No and quite frankly I really don't care." "I came up with the chemical combo contianed in the concusion gernades!" she shouted annoyed with his ignorance. Doyle's hand twitched, "Your Maria Clairiz, the same Maria who created the concusion gernades?" "Show off"  
Van Rook mumbled, "There's the girl now go get her!" Maria jumped past Doyle and straight at Sarah. "No you don't, " Drew shouted punching Maria and knocking the mask off. At that instant that Drew and Maria's eyes met, they both froze. "Maria......" "Drew?" At that second of recognition, Doyle's fist connected with the side of Maria's head. Maria went through the window head first and came back even more annoyed that she just got punched through a window. She slid her foot under a thin wooden beam from the window and flicked her foot upwards, causing the beam to fly up into her hand. "So that's how it's goning to be?" Doyle asked. "If you mean me kicking your butt, then yes." By then Doyle had the wooden beam from the other side of the window. Without saying another word, Maria swung at Doyle's head just barely missing because he ducked. The fight continued much like this until Maria swung low, catching him behind the knees. Doyle dropped to the ground and looked at her, "That was insanely cruel." She smiled back, "I'm an insanely cruel person." -No, I didn't used to be.- "Hey moron!" she called, obviously talking to Van Rook. "Where'd the girl go?" "It was your job to get her." "Men," she hissed walking towards the broken window. "Where are you going Maria? You aren't scared, are you?" Van Rook called mockingly. " She glared back, "No, I just know when it's time to leave"  
"No you don't!" Doyle yelled going after her. But it was too late, she had already jumped. Doyle looked out the window, "Where'd she go?" "Doyle! Look out!" Drew said, realizing too late what was going to happen. Before he could react Maria smashed through the window on the other side of the hallway and pushed Doyle out the first broken window. -Why am I doing this-  
Maria turned away from the window just in time to block Drew's attack. "You've gone too far trying to hurt my little brother, now you have me to deal with." -No! I can't fight her!- "Hey moron!  
go get the girl yourself!" She yelled before jumping out the window. "Well it seems I won't be taking the little brat back with me." Van Rook called following Maria's example and jumping out the window. Out of anger, Drew punched the wall. "What's wrong mom?" Zak asked, emerging from his hiding place with Sarah. "Who was that Drew?" Doyle asked, climbing back in the window. "You know her, don't you mom?" Drew looked at Doc. "Please Drew you know as well as I do that it couldn't have been her. The likeness between the two of them could have made you think it was her." "No Doc! Don't tell me that! There is no way I could ever confuse my someone else for my best friend! It had to be her. There's no other resonable explanation." "Okay," Zak started, looking rather confused, "I'm gonna take that as a yes you do know her"  
Drew turned to him, "Yes I do know her." "You aren't honestly going to tell them about Maria,  
are you Drew?" "They deserve to know Doc." "If you really think so." "Maria was a Secret Scientist. And my best friend. After the Kur stone was stolen by Argost, she was one of the 50 who went into Weird World after it." "What happened sis?" "She never came back out. She was never heard from again, so she was pronouced dead. But this doesn't make sense. She would never work for Van Rook, she hated him with a passion." ~Maria smiled, "What's wrong Drew?  
You can't be scared?" "I know," Drew said smiling back, "But I am." "Maria put a hand on Drew's shoulder, "You'll see, everything will turn out alright."~ "Maria told me that everything would be alright, but it's not. Maria was a genious, she was amazing. She prefered to be alone because that's how her childhood was spent, alone. I was one of the few she could stabd to be around. She was my best friend. And now I've lost her." 


	3. What's this? Disobediance?

Starting Over Disclaimer: I won't even bother cause you've all read it if you've read the first two chapters.  
Chapter Three: What's This? Disobedience?  
Drew paced, waiting for Doc to tell her that they had arrived at their destination. It had been a week since she had found out that Maria was still alive. A week since Sarah had come to them.  
A week since they had found part of the key to opening Kur's tomb that was contained in Sarah's necklace. "Drew we've arrived." Drew quickly looked up. "Are you alright mom?" "I'll be fine." "Drew is this about Maria?" Looking away Drew sighed. "Drew she's our enemy now. You can't keep acting this way." "I know," she sighed, "It's just-" Drew spotted Maria walking around as though waiting for someone. "Maria!" Maria quickly spun a round, "Drew!? No! He said that you wouldn't be here, that I wouldn't have to fight you"  
Maria shook her head. She turned to leave when Drew grabbed her wrist. Maria looked frightened now, her eyes were huge. "Maria is this what you really want?" Every muscle in Maria's body stiffened, "You have to help me, if I try to leave, he'll-" She suddenly fell limp. "Maria!" "That's enough out of you Maria." Van Rook growled. Maria fell to the ground, "Hate you..." she mumbled.  
Maria got up, "I'm sorry," she whispered running past Drew. She swung at Doyle, the steel claws on her glove just missing his face. Doyle glared at her, "Why don't you just go jump off a cliff?" Van Rook laughed, "If only she would, she'd deserve it." Maria spun around, her thick braid swinging over her shoulder, "Me? I'd deserve it?! At least I don't kill innocents! You need to go jump off a cliff"  
she shreiked. Zak and Sarah tried to sneak away, "And where do you think you're going?" They both looked up only to meet Argost's cold eyes. "I do believe girl, that you have something of mine.  
And I'd very much so like it back." Drew looked past Van Rook, "Zak! Sarah! Run!" Sarah froze, she started remembering things that she had tried to block out. Her hands began to shake as she started to back up. Screaming,  
she fell to her knees. "Zak!" Drew yelled, "Get her out of there!" Zak did nothing to show his mother that he had heard her, his hands shook as he saw everything that Sarah saw. Grabbing Van Rook's wrist Drew threw him into a tree, "Zak!!" Drew rushed over, she shook his shoulder, "Zak what's wrong?!" Once again Maria swung at Doyle, this time scratching his arm. "Is that all you can do? Just a little scratch?" "It takes only a little scratch for the toxin to enter your body." she said smirking.  
"Toxin? What kind?" Maria's smile grew even more triamphant, "The kind that numbs the infected area so you can't move it. And I can dispose of you." "Doc!" He turned from his fight with Munya to look at Drew, she wasn't doing well trying to protect Zak and Sarah. Doc kicked Munya into a tree and ran to help Drew. "No Doc. I can handle this, please go help my brother." Doc looked over at Doyle, who was currently getting his butt handed to him by Maria. "HEY MARIA!" She looked over, slightly annoyed, "Yes?" "You're about to experience technical difficulties." Maria cocked her head to the side, "Hmmmm?" Suddenly a shock of electricity ran through her body and she passed out. An electical disrupter was stuck to her jet pack, which of course had caused the short. A few hours later Doc, Drew and Doyle sat waiting for Zak and Sarah to wake up. They woke up at the same time, both jumping up. "Zak!" Drew yelled, throwing her arms around him, "What happened back there?" "I don't know." "I have a theory," Sarah said quietly, "Zak has a special bond with cryptids, right? Well I'm part cryptid and I think he somehow tapped into my mind and saw all the memories that I remembered." "Mom I think Sarah's right." Zak lightly touched his forehead, "We can't let her go back there," he whispered. "Zak what do you mean?" He looked up at his father, "We can't let her go back there, not now not ever." Several weeks later Doyle sat in the airship next to his sister, "You're sure I have to go to this party thing?" "Yes." Drew answered for the fifth time within ten minutes. "Remind me why I have to go again please." "Because we're gonna need your help if Van Rook, Maria or Argost show up." "Right Maria. She's a person I will thourghly enjoy beating the hell out of." Maria paced back and forth, annoyed with the fact that she was bored out of her mind. Van Rook walked past the open door of her room, "Ahh...Good I was looking for you." "What"  
she said looking up, the trance broken. "No not you! I'm pacing and I only do that when I'm bored out of my mind and I really don't feel like hearing it from you about what I said to Drew again. So go away." "You're bored?" "Yes, I have nothing to do!" she snapped. "Well I have something for you to do then." Fifteen Minutes later "I hate you. I hate you so much right now." "You'll get over it Maria." "No. No I won't. I don't mind the mission you've given me, but you're making me wear a dress. It's a dress. It's absolutely horrid. I don't wear dresses. Ever." "It isn't horrid. I spent a pretty penny on that dress and for once you actually look nice." "Shut up." "So that's what you look like as a red head." Van Rook said,  
laughing as she pulled the short red wig over her pinned up black hair. "Remember the plan, you're to pull the alarm to signal me to come and get you once you have the stone." "And if the Saturdays are there?" she asked, examining the short black lace gloves. "You'll pose as an innocent and I'll kidnap you." "Yeah because being kidnaped was soooo on my list of things to do today." "You're the one who complained of boredom." "Shut up." Later that night Drew stood in the middle of the large ballroom, waiting for any sign from Doyle or Doc that something was wrong. Someone bumped into her and she turned to meet the eyes of a young red haired girl. "I'm so sorry," the said. "It's quite alright. I'm Drew." "I'm Analise." the girl said returning Drew's smile. "Drew!" "Doyle what's wrong?" "Didn't you tell Zak and Sarah to stay in the airship?" "Yeah. Why?" "Dear, turn around." "Doc? Zak, Sarah!" Zak laughed nervously, "Uh hi mom." "Why didn't anyone notice them sooner?" "Because they dressed for the ocassion," Doyle said. This was very true, Zak was wearing a tuxedo and Sarah wore a floor length white dress with a purple sash and bow. "Doc will you please take them back to the airship?" "Yeah." "Zak you said this would work." Sarah whinned. Drew turned around to apolagize to Analise, but she was gone.  
Fifteen Minutes Later Doyle walked around the room for the third time, he was getting bored, quickly. Suddenly an arm shot out of the hallway and grabbed him. "What the?! Hey you're that girl that Drew was talking to!" "Yes but you might recognize me this way." she said pulling the wig off. "Maria?!?! Dr-" "No!  
Don't tell them I'm here! Please!" "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" "Because I need you're help." she pleaded. "You work for Van Rook why should I help you?" Maria pulled out the artifact that she had been sent to steal, the one the Saturdays had been asked to protect. "I've had amnesia all these years, I had no idea what I was doing. Here take this. I have a fake that I'll give to Van Rook. I can't just leave because if I try he'll kill me. So I'll be a spy until I have to leave Weird World." "Weird World?" "Yes, I work there. Now what I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance.  
Understand?" "Yeah." "Good. In five minutes I'm going to pull the fire alarm, that's my signal to Van Rook. He'll come in and I'll still be in disguise and he'll kidnap me. When that happens you and your family come after me." "Why are you doing this?" "I have my own reasons for wanting to bring Van Rook down. But most importantly you can't tell anyone about me, understand? I always that there was something he knew about me that he wasn't telling me. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know I've got my memory back, so it all works out for me. Remember, five minutes." she said pulling the wig back on.  
Five minutes later The fire alarm sounded and everyone went into a panic. Drew, Doc and Doyle turned in the direction that the sound of breaking glass came from. Van Rook grabbed the red haired girl and left.  
"Doc we have to follow them! Come on!" "Do you have it Maria?" "Yes," she whispered handing him the fake. "Start acting. Here comes your rescue party." "Let me go! Please! Let me go!" "If you insist," he said dropping her. Doyle accelerated, if she hit the ground from this hieght she would die. Doyle caught her, "Nice to meet again." They landed on the ground safely, until Van Rook grabbed her. "One move and she dies"  
he said aiming his wrist laser at her head. "I don't think so!" Zak and Sarah yelled jumping at him and causing the laser to misfire and hit her in the shoulder. "Zak, Sarah! What have you done?" Drew yelled. Van Rook started to laugh, "Too bad she's not innocent." he growled pulling the wig off. "No.  
Stop it. Let go." "Maria!?" "I said let me go Van Rook!" she yelled bringing her fist around to punch him. He caught her fist, "Temper, temper Maria. It will get you into a lot of trouble if you don't learn to control it. Come on we're leaving." He wrapped his arm around her waist and took off.  
Sarah noticed something on the ground, "Hey what's that?" Drew picked the previously said object up and looked at it, "What Van Rook sent Maria to steal"  
Maria flinched, "Owwww." "If you would sit still it wouldn't hurt as much." Van Rook growled stiching her shoulder up. "If you were a bit more gentle I would sit still." "There, I'm finished." he said. They both stood up, "You know Maria, I did mean what I said earlier." he said, eyeing her chest. She tried to slap him and he grabed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. Maria closed her eyes in fear as a sob escaped her lips.

I just love cliff hangers, don't you? I shall write more in time, I'm so evil making all of you readers wait to find out what Van Rook does to Maria. 


	4. She has what!

Starting Over Disclaimer: You, my fans, have read it and know what it is and it still applies. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to the owner.  
This applies to any anime mentioned in this and furture chapters.  
Chapter Four: She's got what?!

Maria lay in bed the bext morning, not wanting the pain that would come with moving make her remember the events of the previous night. Sighing, she grabbed her laptop off of her nightstand and turned it on. -What episode of Yu Yu hakusho should I watch today?- She scrolled through the list of episodes, because not only did she own all four seasons on DVD and both movies, she had downloaded them onto her laptop. -I think I'll watch the fight between Shishiwakamaru and Genkai.- She scolled down to the right episode and grabbed her headphones when Van Rook walked in. "You're normally up before now Maria. Something wrong?" Ignoring him, Maria started the episode. Annoyed he approached her and closed the laptop, "I was talking to you, you do realize that right?" She looked up, "And did you realize that I was ignoring you?" "I came in here to get you up Maria." She looked at him and blinking her violet eyes slowly hissed, "Go to hell." If only she could have seen his smirk behind his mask as he figured it out. "You can't get out of bed, can you?" Maria turned her back on him, "Since when did you become worried about my well being?" "I thought so, then that would mean that last night was your first time." Her muscles tensed, "Get out." "Perhaps soon you'll start to enjoy the attention I give you." She snapped at those words, furious she pulled the gun out from under her pillow, "Get out of my room, I will never enjoy what you did to me. And if you don't get out now I will kill you." It was then that Van Rook noticed the bandages around her right arm, "What's wrong with your arm Maria?" "Nothing, I've always worn these bandages." "Yes, but this time they have blood on them." "No. No they don't. You're imagining things." "I don't think I am Maria." he said grabbing her wrist. He ripped the bandages from her wirst and started to laugh. "So you're a masochist?" "No." "Well these cuts on your wrists say otherwise." Maria knew what was coming next, she closed her eyes trying to hide her tears. Silently begging for this all to just be a bad dream, she lay unresponsive. He would do what he wanted to her and she could do nothing about it,he was stronger than her, she had no chance of beating him. But the gun, she opened her eyes and searched her room for her gun. "Looking for this Maria?" Van Rook mocked holding up the gun. She stood up, "No, as a matter of fact I wasn't." Sliding a foot under her bed she said, "Actually I was looking for this." She pulled the katana out from under her bed. Abandoning the sheath, she ran at him ready to kill. Van Rook stopped her by aiming the gun at her head, "One more move and you die. And I know you don't want to die." She froze. "Now, drop your sword." She flinched at the screaming in her head. ~ "Maria! Help me!" "Millie! No! Please don't leave me! You can't die!  
You can't. I need you. Please. Stay with me." "Maria...." "Mama? Mama!" "Maria you have to find help, Maria..." "Maria, sissy, help me..." ~ "Noooo!" she cried falling to her knees. She put her hands over her ears, trying despratly to block out the voices in her head, but they wouldn't stop. Voices from a childhood she couldn't remember, didn't want to remember, couldn't live through the pain again. More voices flooded into her mind, but these ones she knew, these were familar voices. The personas she created to deal with a paindul past. - "Kill him now Maria." "He's confused." "Now's your chance." "End it now." "Don't forget what he did to me Maria. You can never forgive him for taking me. For taking your only sister. Your twin. The other half of you. Kill him for me Maria. Never forgive, never forget." - "Yes I'll kill him, that's what I'll do, I'll kill him for Millie. Never forgive, never forget." she echoed. She reached for the sword. Grabbing her by the throat he threw her onto her bed. Her screams echoed through empty halls.  
Maria lay in bed, slowly she reached for the blanket to cover her bare body. It would have to do, she couldn't get out of bed to get any clothes. Wrapping the blanket around herself, Maria shivered. A sound coming from her laptop awoke her from the haze of pain. She reached from the laptop and opened it. The words "New Message" glowed on the screen. Suddenly remebering that she had given Doyle her email that night so they could keep each other updated, she opened it. Blinking she began to read.

Hey, You said if I didn't hear from you by now to email you, so I did. What's up? Get any new assignments yet? Answer me when you get this.  
-Doyle Rolling onto her stomach, Maria began to type.

Sorry. I meant to email you, but I'm having a bad day. Open a chat room and talk to me using my Gaia screename. It's -Maria

BlackwellBoy13: What's up? How bad of a day are you having?

LovelyKitsune: The kind that makes you wish it was all just a bad dream.

BlackwellBoy13: That bad? Want to talk about it?

LovelyKitsune: No. I can't tell you, I'm still in denial about it.

BlackwellBoy13: Talking will make it better.

LovelyKitsune: I highly doubt that. Yes I do have an assignment. It's in Ecuador. How are you?

BlackwellBoy13: Are you trying to change the subject? Cause you're not very good at it. I still want to know what's wrong.

LovelyKitsune: What would make you think I'm trying to change the subject?

BlackwellBoy13: The fact that you won't answer any of my questions. Did Van Rook do something to you?

LovelyKitsune: Yes. And I just answered 2 of your questions so there.

BlackwellBoy13: What did he do to you?! Please don't tell me it's what I think.

LovelyKitsune: That depends. What do you think?

BlackwellBoy13: The word I'm thinking of begins with an "r" and ends with an "e"

LovelyKitsune: Yes, he did, twice.

BlackwellBoy13: Why did you let him?

LovelyKitsune: I tried to fight back, but he's stonger than me. I pretty much got my ass handed to me. Right now I'm very glad typing doesn't involve much moving. My entire body feels like I just got the crap pounded out of me by a heavyweight boxing champion.

BlackwellBoy13: Wait. Twice? When?

LovelyKitsune: Last night and about 15 minutes ago.

BlackwellBoy13: Are you going to be alright? Or do I need to come save you?

LovelyKitsune: Not necessary. I'll be fine. I've got to go now. See you in Ecuador.

The Next Morning

"And we're searching the rainforests of Ecuador for what again?" A noise in in trees stopped Maria's whinning. "The Saturday family. Joy." Van Rook growled. "Van Rook." Doyle said sneering. "Oh no. You're mine." Maria said grinning her cheshire grin. Doyle noticed that Maria's movements were a little off, he knew why, but still came up with a smart remark to humor her. "You look like someone tried to break your leg." "Oh can it, you smart ass." Doyle remembered seeing Maria run at him, and then there was darkness. Doyle woke up, probably due to the fact that a small, pink-haired, cat-eared, eleven year old girl was prodding him in the ribs with her foot. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes Doyle." Sarah hissed, obviously annoyed. "You'll get over it." Then he realized he was tied up, to a tree. "Eh. She really has been trying to get you up for ten minutes," a voice from above added. Doyle looked up to find the source of the voice and saw Maria sitting on the tree branch directly above him. She sat looking rather comfortable with an ipod in her hand and one of the earphones in. "I woke you up Doyle so you could tell me how to wake Zak up." It was then noticed that his nephew was tied up, with Sarah, to the tree next to him. Looking to his left he discovered his sister and brother-in-law. But the only person he didn't see was Van Rook. "What? Do you have Van Rook tied up too?" "I wish and apparently so do you. But no.  
He left to...Actually I don't know where he went. He just told me to stay here and not untie any of you." "Ummmmm.......What have you tried to do to wake Zak up?" "About everything I can think of." "Eh....If you want him to wake up so bad, I can do it for you." "No!" Sarah shouted. "Sarah it's alright. She won't hurt him." "What do you mean?" So Maria quickly explained to Sarah her partnership with Doyle.  
"So do you still want me to wake him up for you?" "Yes please." Maria jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Zak. Putting her hand under his chin, she lifted his head up, "Zak it's time to wake up now."

Zak's POV I heard a voice, it was definately a girl's voice, but it wasn't my mom and it wasn't Sarah. So who was it? I heard it again. She was telling me to wake up. But I didn't want to wake up, I was having such nice dreams before the voice interuppted.

No one's POV

Maria sighed, "Oh for heaven's sake. I didn't want to have to slap him. But apparently I have to." "Why won't he wake up Maria?" "Because Doyle, the poison I used to knock all of you out induces pleasant dreams, makes it so the victim never wants to wake up. You could do anything to a person this poison has been used on. But I'm the only one who has it." And with that she slapped Zak in an effort to wake him. "Owwww! Who slapped me?" "I did because you wouldn't wake up. Should I wake Drew and Doc up?" "Yes and make them aware of their situation." "Am I allowed to tell Zak?" Sarah asked noticing Zak's confused expression. "Tell me what?" "Why Maria and Doyle are acting like friends." "Yes, but make sure he doesn't tell his parents." So Sarah quickly explained to Zak what was going on while Maria woke Drew and Doc. "Maria! When I get out of here I'll-" Maria raised her hand as a sign of peace, "Be calm for now, I've not the strength to fight and I'm in no condition to do so. So peace." And with that Maria climbed back into the tree.  
Van Rook came back a few minutes later with the notorious V.V. Argost. "Greetings and bienvenue Saturday family." "Maria!" Annoyed she swung down so she was hanging upside down, "Nani?" "Answer me in English Maria." "Shizuka ni." At that point Drew started to laugh. "Alright Drew," Van Rook hissed,  
"Seeing how you know what she's saying, would you care to translate for the rest of us?" Still laughing, Drew managed to tell Van Rook exactly what Maria said, "She told you point blank to shut up." Annoyed he aimed his wrist laser at her head. Accepting the challenge, she pulled a gun from her jaket, "Don't try it, I've got much better aim than you. But if you want to play Russian Roulette, I'd be more than willing, except I play with all six bullets." "Children"  
Argost hissed, "Enough." But Maria obviously had no intentions of being quiet, "You know Van Rook I almost pity you." "Why?" "Because, normally a person with multiple personality disorder, each persona has a different opinion of a certain person. But all of mine hate you." "You don't have multiple personas, you've never shown any of the typical signs of it." "That's what I have medicine for. There's six of them including the host, Maria." "And what are their names?" Doyle asked trying to annoy her. "Maria, Millie, Botan, Selene, Celeste, and Artemis." "Really?" Van Rook started, "And who are you today"  
Maria eyed him, "Millie." "Well," Sarah said cutting the ropes with her claws, "As interesting as this has been, we have things to do. Like stop you for example. Zak you untie your parents and I'll untie Doyle." "Smart girl." Maria observed. "Hey Maria!" "Eh? What do you want?" "Ever fight someone stronger than you?" "Several times.  
But boy, I do hope you weren't refering to yourself." Furious Doyle threw a punch at her. "Missed." With that she started singing as she dodged, "It's an animal city, it's a cannible world." "You're pretty good at singing and dodging, but what about fighting Maria?" "Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life." she sang as she punched at him. "I know that one," Doyle said smiling, "Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte"  
Maria kept singing and kept trying to punch Doyle, "He dropped you off, I followed him home. Then I stood outside his bedroom window, standing over him he begged me not to do what I knew I had to do 'Cause I'm so in love with you." "Come on Maria we have what we need." Maria bowed to Doyle, "And with that I bid you farewell."

That Night

Zak and Sarah sat on Sarah's bed the laptop open in front of them, watching Weird World. The episode ended and Zak sighed, "Something wrong Zak"  
"I don't know. Do you think we should tell my parents about Maria? I mean you saw my mom when she found out Maria was evil. It just feels wrong somehow.  
I hope Doyle knows what he's doing trusting her."

Doyle's POV

I turned my computer on, I needed to talk to Maria. I wanted to know more about her. I hope she'll be okay until she can find the chance to escape from Van Rook. I wanted to kill him, he always had been a sucker for a pretty face. And Maria was more than just a pretty face. She was smart, creative, cunning,  
beautiful, and somehow I could see the kindness in her that no one else seemed to see. Wow, I sound like I'm in love and I am not in love, especially not with Maria. I tried to message her but she came up as unavailable. So she must be doing something else or Van Rook was... It made me mad just thinking about it, I promised not only myself, but Maria as well, that someday he would pay for what he's done to her. I would make him pay, I think she'll like that when I tell her. Zak and Sarah don't know what a postion she's putting herself in, she could be killed. I really want to know why it is she hates him so much.  
She hated him before what he did to her, so he must have done something before that. I could only hope that she would be okay and that she knew what she was doing. I turned my computer off, knowing I probably wouldn't be able to talk to her tonight. I would try again in the morning.

Okay the 2 songs Maria sings are Animal City by Shakira and as stated by Doyle Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. Any songs mentioned from here on out are owned by the artists. The only things I own are Maria's inventions, Maria, and Sarah. Okay I need the help of my readers. As you all saw I couldn't think of a good screen name for Doyle, so if you guys have any suggestions tell me in a review okay. Bye.

P.S. Shizuka ni is really Japanese for shut up. 


	5. Maria Gets a Little Stranger

Starting Over Disclaimer: You guys know it and yes, it still applies. But I do wish I owned the animes mentioned. And yes Maria is that anime and yaoi/yuri fairy the normal people warned you about.  
Thank you to Rain12 for Doyle's new screen name. I like this one better. Chapter Five: Maria starts to get stranger.

Maria's POV

As the finishing touch I pulled the white gloves on. Turning I looked in the mirror, I smiled, it was perfect. I looked almost exactly like Roy Mustang. Okay,  
so maybe I sometimes took my fangirl thing a bit too far, but I always had so much fun cosplaying. I was a female version of Roy Mustang, I was going to have so much fun with this. Tomorrow I was definatly going to be Edward Elric, that would be even more fun. I swayed to the music, I needed something that I could really dance to. Switching the song to hips don't lie, I started to dance. Flopping down on my bed, I grabbed my laptop, I needed someone to talk to.

LovelyKitsune: Good morning!

Blackwell'sNightmare: Ugh....What time is it?

LovelyKitsune: Eight thirty. Does Sarah have a computer?

Blackwell'sNightmare: Yes. Why?

LovelyKitsune: 'Cause you're obviously not awake, so if you give me her IM, I'll talk to her.

Blackwell'sNightmare: I'll talk to you, but her IM is Mustang'

LovelyKitsune: Then I'll talk to both of you. I'll IM her now and invite her into this chatroom.

5 minutes later

Mustang'sGirl: Morning Doyle. And I'm gonna guess that LovelyKitsune is Maria.

LovelyKitsune: That would be correct. Your screen name, is it Mustang as in Roy Mustang?

Mustang'sGirl: Yes. Why?

LovelyKitsune: Because I love that show.

Blackwell'sNightmare: What show?

Mustang'sGirl: It's called Fullmetal Alchemist. It's an anime show.

LovelyKitsune: Ya' know Doyle you knida remind me of Roy Mustang. I mean you have a very similar personality to him.

Blackwell'sNightmare: How so?

Mustang'sGirl: You're a pervert like he is.

Blackwell'sNightmare: What?!

LovelyKitsune: Sarah, I'm gonna send you a picture of me. Tell me what you think.

Mustang'sGirl: Oh. My. God. You're dressed as Roy Mustang. I love you.

LovelyKitsune: Oh my god.

Blackwell'sNightmare: What?

LovelyKitsune: I'm loved. Okay Sarah, go on youtube and type in Roy Mustang is dead sexy. Vic Mignogna said it (The voice of Edward Elric).

Mustang'sGirl: Oh my god. That is sooo funny. I just pictured Roy Mustang in a mini skirt and that's the funny part.

Sarah's POV

Someone knocked on my door, so I got up to answer it. "Morning Sarah." "Morning Zak." "So what's up?" "At the moment epic boredom and I'm talking to Doyle and Maria on IM." "Tell her I said hi." Zak said, sitting on Sarah's bed.

Mustang'sGirl: Maria, Zak says hi. There I've delivered the message.

LovelyKitsune: Zak's in there?

Mustang'sGirl: Yes.

LovelyKitsune: Chuuuuuu.......

Blackwell'sNightmare: What the hell?

LovelyKitsune: I'm sorry, but this is what happens when I don't take my medicine.

Mustang'sGirl: And why haven't you taken your medicine Maria?

LovelyKitsune: Because I want to see if Van Rook is brave enough to mess with me after a couple days of not taking my medicine.

Blackwell'sNightmare: And what happens when you don't take your medicine?

LovelyKitsune: Sudden mood swings and unpredictable changes in my personality. I can go through three different personalities in less than a minute.

Mustang'sGirl: Zak wants to know which one of your personalities you are right now.

LovelyKitsune: I'm Artemis.

Blackwell'sNightmare: So how does this medicine work?

LovelyKitsune: Basically, whatever personality I am when I take it is the one I am for the day. The medicine supresses the other five.

Blackwell'sNightmare: Oh, I bet Van Rook is just gonna love you.

LovelyKitsune: Oh I'm sure, but I can't help but think that I'm going to regret this later.

Mustang'sGirl: Zak and I have to go now, Drew's calling us. Bye.

Blackwell'sNightmare: I should probably go too. Bye Maria.

LovelyKitsune: Bye.

Maria's POV

"I'm so bored." -We should go bother Van Rook.- "If he's even up yet Celeste." -Eh...I say we should stay here and watch anime.  
- "I like that idea Millie." -Thank you, thank you. I'm a genious, I know.- "You will never change will you Millie?" -Nope. Come on I want to watch something bloody.- "Elfin Lied?" -Yes. Elfin Lied will be perfect.- I closed out the IM page, not remembering what my background was. "Nosebleed." -Sooooooo hot.- "Yes I know." -What is it you two?- "It's Roy and Edward yaoi, Selene." -Oh. You're right. Nosebleed.- "Maybe some Loveless instead Millie." -Yes Loveless is good, Loveless is very good.- As I prepared to go into a Loveless induced haze, someone knocked on my door. "No one's home." I called, hoping whoever it was would go away. "If your answering me back Maria, then obviously someone is home." "Oh," I said opening the door, "I thought it was Van Rook. Hello Argost." "Yes well I have something that I need you and Van Rook to do." "Nope. Not working with him." "He's not giving either of us a choice Maria. And believe me, I'm sure he'll have no problem threatning you into it too." Van Rook growled. "Let him threaten me.  
Because you know what, I haven't taken my medicine and I'll gladly beat someone's ass. So try me."

Two Hours Later

Sarah's POV

"Zak I'm bored. You told me there would be iguanas and chameleons and I haven't seen any yet." "There's one right there Sarah."  
I turned, picked it up, and placed it on Zak's head, "And now there's one on your head. Hey I hear someone yelling, sounds like Maria.  
Let's go check it out." Komodo growled at me, "I know Drew and Doc said to stay here, but we'll be back before they get back. Come on Zak, you know you want to." "Alright, alright," he said, "but we have to be back before they are or we'll be in sooo much trouble."  
"Yes!" We soon found the source of the screaming, Maria was apparently yelling every curse she could think of in several different languages.  
Finally Van Rook turned to her, "Will you shut up Maria?!" She blinked, "No. I won't." I began to climb up the tree Zak and I were hiding behind to get a better look. "What are you doing Sarah?" I motioned for Zak to be quiet. Suddenly, I fell. "Well, looks like we have some company Maria," Van Rook said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "Zak run!" I shouted, "Get help!"

Maria's POV

Van Rook knocked her out and then aimed at Zak to stop him. "No!" I shouted, jumping at Van Rook and making him miss. "What do you think you're doing Maria?" "I will never let you hurt a child." I hissed trying to punch him. He caught my fist and wrapped a hand around my neck. "Really now Maria?" He threw me backwards into a tree. I saw stars, knkowing that I probably had a concusion. I heard Van Rook walk over to me, he pulled his mask off to stare me strait in the eye. "Now, now Maria. Am I going to have to teach you what happens when you don't do as you're told?" "No..." I whimpered. "I think I need to Maria, I really do. Now I don't like having to punish you, but you make me."

Zak's POV

I ran, ignoring the shot that fired behind me. I kept running, and ran right into my uncle. "Zak? What are you doing here? Where's Sarah? What were you running from?" My mom said, popping off several more questions before she let me answer. "Sarah and I were looking for iguanas by the airship like you told us to when we heard someone yelling. We thought we should go and check it out, so we did and it turned out to be Van Rook and Maria. Van Rook heard her because she tried to climb up a tree to get a better look and fell, then Van Rook caught her and she told me to run and get help." "Why were you looking for iguanas?" Doyle said. "Because apparently Sarah likes lizards. And she put one on my head, a very large iguana, but that's not the point, we need to go save her."

Sarah's POV

When I woke up my hands and feet were tied. I looked around me and saw Maria curled beneath a tree. I twitched an ear in her direction, she was crying. Why was she crying? I was so confused. I began to look around, I was sitting in the middle of a very large clearing and Van Rook was no where to be found. Scratch that, cause here he comes. "Get up Maria. Because if this one's here then the Saturdays must be close." She slowly rose to her feet, but her movements were wrong. They seemed almost lifeless, like a puppet and her eyes seemed to be very dialated. "You look like the living undead," I said, almost laughing. She looked at me, "I feel like the living undead." "I don't know which one of you I want to shoot more." Van Rook growled. I stuck my toung out at him, not realizing how pissed he was. He aimed his wrist laser at me, "You then." I heard someone whistle from the treetops above me. I looked up in time to throw my hands above my head. The Claw wrapped around my wrists, "Sorry my ride's here." Zak pulled me up into the tree with him and cut the ropes around my hands and feet.

Maria's POV

Drew threw a punch at me and I dodged it. Catching her wrist I threw her into Doc. Something hit me in the shoulder, I turned around, Doyle was standing there. "So we meet again, eh Maria?" "Indeed." I kicked at him and missed, damn this concussion was messing with my aim. He punched me in the face and knocked me down. I got up and put a hand to my forehead. Stumbling back, I almost fell. Van Rook looked at me, "What the hell is wrong with you Maria?" "I think....I have a....concussion...." I fell backwards.  
The last thing I remeber seeing was Van Rook picking me up. I woke up, it must have been several hours later. "What happened?" "Well Maria between me throwing you into a tree and Doyle punching you in the face, you have a concussion." "Van Rook! What are you doing in my room?!" "Did you forget about your punishment?"  
"No..."I whimpered. "Good. Because I'm not happy with the what you did today Maria." I jumped up and tried to run out, but when leaving a room it helps if the person that you're trying to run from isn't standing in front of the door. Van Rook caught my wrist and pulled me back to him. Holding me to his chest I heard the sound of his mask hitting the floor after he took it off. "Now now Maria,"  
he wispered, "You aren't really trying to run away are you? Because if you are then I'll just have to punish you more." His breath was warm against my neck, I tried to pull away from him, but stopped when he pressed a knife to my cheek. "Answer me Maria. Were you trying to run away?" I kept my mouth shut. Pissed because I wouldn't answer him, Van Rook stabbed me in the shoulder, I screamed.  
"Were you trying to run away Maria?" "N-no..." I sobbed. "Good. Now are you going to do as you're told or will I have to reinforce this lesson?" "Y-yes..." I whimpered. "Yes you'll do as you're told or yes I have to hurt you again?" "I'll do anything you tell me to do."  
I cried. "Good," he said pulling the knife out of my shoulder. He pulled me over to the bed and I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything at all.  
When Van Rook finally let go of me I curled into a ball. I felt his hand on my back, "I think I know how I'm going to punish you Maria. I won't touch you at all." My eyes snapped open, "Wh-what do you mean?" "Simple Maria. Your body has gotten used to the attention it gets, if I ignore you for about a week, you'll go mad enough to do anything that I say." And with that he left.

Nine Days Later

True to what Van Rook had said, I was going mad. He acted as if I didn't exist. He was torturing me and he knew it. But he was going to wait until I snapped, I knew he would. I smoothed my skirt down and pulled on the bottom of my jacket. I grabbed my laptop,  
I needed a distraction.

LovelyKitsune: Hey Doyle.

Blackwell'sNightmare: Hi. What's up?

LovelyKitsune: I'm going mad.

Blackwell'sNightmare: Why?

LovelyKitsune: You know what Van Rook has done to me.

Blackwell'sNightmare: Yeah. Is that why?

LovelyKitsune: Not exactly. Is there someplace we can meet? It'd be better to explain it to you in person.

Blackwell'sNightmare: Yeah. Where are you? I'll try to meet you someplace local.

LovelyKitsune: Now that's a stupid question.

Blackwell'sNightmare: Right. Ummmmm.....How about the park?

LovelyKitsune: The park? Alright no one should be there but us, it's 10 at night. See you there.

I sat on the ground waiting for Doyle to show up. "God Maria." "What?!" I shouted, jumping up. "You look sexy." "Don't remind me." "Okay, so what's going on?" I explained to him what Van Rook had told me. "That's pretty heavy." "I know and that's why I'm going absolutly mad. I'd love nothing more than to kill him." "Hey Maria, what's on your hand?" "Oh this?" "Yeah. What is it?" "It's a tattoo. See?" He took my hand, "A spiderweb, very cool." "I've got a dragon on my wrist. And one on my shoulder." I pulled my jacket off to show him. "I did the dragon and the spiderweb myself." "No way, I don't believe you." "I did! Why would I lie?!" "I don't know. Geez, what do you think I am? Psychic?" "I like you Doyle Blackwell." "And why is that?" "Cause you make me laugh."  
I said with a giggle, "I guess I should go now. Thank you Doyle." I left him standing there, trying to figure out why he was being thanked.  
I heard the footsteps all too late, Van Rook grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "Where were you Maria?" "Out for a walk."  
"Well, I think you been punished enough, don't you?" "Let go." I hissed, not wanting to give. Wanting to prove that I was strong, that I wasn't the pathetic child he thought I was. He leaned in close to my ear, "Really Maria?" His breath was hot on my neck. I slammed my foot down on his, and ran. I heard him yell something along the lines of "You damn little bitch" in Russian. He somehow caught up to me and very forcefully slammed my head into the wall. "Zopha."(This is Russian for ass.) I hissed, earning myself a slap. "So,  
this is the way it's going to be." "What you letting me go?" He slapped me again. Pinning my hands over my head with one hand, he lowered his mouth to my neck. I inhaled sharply. Gasping as he grabbed my chest, I tried to get away, but to no avail. Several minutes passed this way. "So Maria are you ready for your punishmment to be over?" "No." I growled. "Really?" he said, slipping a hand up my skirt and leaving it to rest between my thighs, "I'll ask again Maria. Are you ready for your punishment to be over. "Y-yes," I managed to squeek. "I thought that's what you would say." he said, easily scopping me off my feet. I lay in bed later on, thinking to myself. Why couldn't I stop him? Why?! I grabbed a knife and allowed it to slice across my wrist.  
Several minutes later I still lay there, my right hand hanging off the edge of the bed, allowing the blood to drip down onto the floor. There was already a small puddle begining to gather there. I vaugely remebered throwing something at the wall and then laughing hysterically when it shattered. I think it was a glass. I hate being here, it makes me sad. Being here makes me remember happier times. I drifted to sleep.  
"Momma, momma! Look what me and sissy found!" "What did you find my little Maria?" "A frog! A great big, green frog!" "Oh!  
That is a big frog Millie." "What did they find Sylvia?" "A frog Charles, a very big frog." "See daddy!" both girls exclaimed. "Are you girls ready to go?" "Yeah! Come on let's go! We wanna go swimming! Come on!" "You two run ahead, Mommy and I will be there in a few minutes." "Yay!" "Race you there Maria." "You're on!"  
"Sissy? Mommy? Daddy? No! Don't leave me! Let me go!" "Maria, they're gone." "No! Let me go Solomon! No!" She collapsed into a sobbing heap.  
I woke with a start and began to cry. -It's okay sissy, there was nothing you could have done to save me to save any of us. Just think, Mommy and Daddy are happy now, they aren't in any pain and they're always watching over you. Don't cry please.- I raised my head, Van Rook may think he's won, but not yet. He's a long way from winning. He has to go through me. 


	6. Time To Go

Starting Over Disclaimer: It still applies. No one can sue me now.  
Chapter Six: Time to go...

Sarah's POV

"Zak." "Yes Sarah?" "I realized something." "What?" "Being grounded sucks." "Yes it does." I was sooooo bored. Drew and Doc took my laptop as part of my punishment for sneaking away. "Wait! Sarah I remembered something!" "What?!" "We get our stuff back today!" "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" At that moment Drew called us. We both raced out of my room, the card game forgotten. "My baby!"  
I squealed as Drew handed me my laptop. "You're so melodramatic Sarah." "Can it Zak. My entire life is on here." "Whatever." "Wait.  
Zak, your mom is giving us that look." "Which one?" "The one that says we better behave or she'll have our heads." "Oh that look."  
"Yeah." "Please behave you two." "Yes Drew, we will."

Maria's POV

I walked down the hall aimlessly, stopping when I heard Van Rook talking to someone. I could barely hear the other voice. "And the girl?" "I believe she has regained her memory." They were talking about me! "I also think that she is a spy for the Saturdays." "What makes you think that?" "Fakes of anything we steal and the fact that wherever we are the Saturdays seem to be there as well." "Very well.  
Eliminate her." "Gladly." Argost was telling him to kill me, this just became a very bad situation. I needed to talk to Doyle. "Doyle?" "Yeah Maria?" "The time has come." "Huh? Oh! That time! What's up?" "I just overheard Van Rook and Argost talking about me and Van Rook said he was suspicous of me so Argost told him to kill me!" "Alright. Do you know where you're going to be next?" "Yeah, Venezuela." "Alright. See you there." "It's a date then."

Doyle's POV

Damn. This means I have to explain to Doc and Drew that Maria is a spy and her life is now in danger. Great, this day was coming along beautifully. "Hey Zak, Sarah." "Yeah?" "Drew and Doc in there?" "Yup. Why?" "It's Maria." "What about her?" "She just told me that Argost ordered Van Rook to kill her." "So you have to explain everything to Drew and Doc? They're gonna yell at you for not telling them." "Yeah I know. But you two were in on it too. Which means that you have to help me explain it." "Do we really have to?" "Yes."  
"Damn. No chance we're gonna get out of it?" "None." "Fine...."  
"Alright Doyle, what is it? I've never seen you look so serious." "Yeah, funny story." Drew sighed, "Why do I have the feeling that whatever you have to say is going to make me want to smack you?" Sarah gave my sister an impish smile, "Because you will want to smack him when you hear what he has to say." "I'm guessing you know then Sarah." "Yup." "Alright let's hear it." "Well....You know how I always seem to be one step ahead of Van Rook? I've had a bit of help with that." "You're still seeing Abbey?!" "No! But the person I'm thinking of kinda looks like Abbey..." "Maria?" "Yes." "Why didn't you tell us?!" "She asked me not to tell you guys." I said moving away from both my sister and my brother-in-law. "But that's not the important part! Van Rook got suspicous of her, so Argost ordered Van Rook to kill Maria. And now her life is in danger and I think she's really in over her head." "Where?" "Venezuela.  
Does this mean that I'm off the hook?" "No it just means that we'll talk later." "Damn."

Maria's POV

I kept my hand on the gun I had hidden beneath my jacket, knowing that at any minute I ws going to turn around and find myself at the wrong end of Van Rook's wrist laser. "It's too bad Maria." "What is?" "That I have to kill you." "Not if I kill you first." I hissed whipping around and pointing my .48 Colt Revolver at his head.  
Over the next several minutes the only sound that could be heard was the sound of gunfire. I shot at Van Rook until I ran out of ammo, then I pulled a knife on him.

Zak's POV

"We'll have to be careful, Maria could unintentionally hurt one of us. She's not exactly the kind of person you would want to get in a fight with. And if I know Maria, she's probably got all sorts of dangerous weapons. And she's deffinately more dangerous than Van Rook." "Okay. So, what are me and Sarah going to do to help?" "You are going to get Maria back here once we find her." "Shouldn't be too hard, just follow the sound of gunfire."

Maria's POV

I slashed at Van Rook and missed, I threw my body weight back to avoid falling. He swung at me trying to knock me over so he could finish me off. I leaned further back, thankful that I was a dancer and knew how to balance my weight quite well. What I didn't see coming was the kick that quickly followed his missed punch. It caught me in the ribs and I fell to the ground, gasping for air, sure that he had broken a few ribs. I looked up to see the gun aimed at my head and quickly bowed my head, I didn't want to see the shot as it was coming at me. I heard the shot and waited, but felt no pain. Looking up I saw that Doyle had tackled Van Rook so that he missed. "Need a hand?" I looked up into Drew's bright blue eyes, "Thank you." She helped me up and I looked over at Doyle, "Hey!  
That's my job!" I yelled running into the fight. "No your job is to get out of here while you have the chance." "Well where am I supposed to go?" "Maria!" I turned around at the sound of my name, "Zak, Sarah! What are you two doing here?" "Helping you." They both answered at once. "Oh. Well I'm busy right now." I said, swinging at Van Rook. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it around and then laughing when it snapped. I shrieked as it did and stumbled back into Doyle.  
"Bastard!" I screamed at Van Rook. I swung at him with my other hand and laughed at him when he hit the tree. He shouted at me in Russian and I looked at him, "Yes I know I'm a bitch and I'm damn proud to be one!" "Oh I will enjoy killing you Maria." "Good luck!" I shouted back. He shouted something else in Russian and I looked at him, "Yeah I hate you too Van Rook." He threw some concusion gernades at me and I dodged them by performing a back flip. But due to my broken wrist, I fell when I landed. I got back up and prepared myself for whatever Van Rook was planning next. He kicked me and I hit a tree, obviously I hadn't prepared myself well enough. Van Rook made his way over to me as I struggled to see straight and get up. He slammed his foot down on my ankle and broke it. I threw my head back screaming as pain shot up my leg. I managed to get myself up and just as I did, Van Rook pulled out a knife and thrust it at me. I felt it tear through my chest, I fell to my knees, gasping.

Sarah's POV

I looked over in time to see Van Rook thrust a knife into Maria's chest. I grabed Zak's wrist and screamed. "NO!" The last thing I saw was Maria falling to her knees.

Zak's POV

"Ow!" I yelped as Sarah caught my wrist in a death grip. I heard Sarah scream and then she collapsed, I caught her and lowered her to the ground. Then I began to see why she had fainted as her memories filled my mind like they had the first time.

Sarah's POV

~I opened the door and stepped in to the sound of my mom arguing with her boyfriend again. They did that a lot. I didn't see why she wouldn't just leave him. I went to walk past the kitchen door to go up to my room. Glancing in I saw him slap her. Of course! All those bruises that she wouldn't tell me how she got, of course he was abusing her. I stopped at the doorway in order to listen. "I told you! I want you out!" "No. I'm not leaving." "That's it, I'm calling the police." He grabbed her wrist in one hand and the butcher knife on the counter in the other. He thrust it into her chest and I screamed. Pulling the knife out he started towards me and I ran.~

Zak's POV

I glanced up as Sarah's memories faded and saw a black haired girl who looked to be about my age walking towards me. I pulled out the Claw, ready to defend Sarah, when the girl raised her hand as a sign of peace. "I mean no harm, I only wish to see if she is okay."  
"I think she'll be okay." "Good." She said walking away.

Maria's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, unsure of where I was. I looked to my side to see Sarah sitting there. "You're awake." "Where am I?" "Isn't it obvious?" "No." "You're at the Saturday household Maria." Zak said walking in, "Sarah didn't my mom tell you to stay out of here?" "Maybe." She answered slyly. "Would someone go get Drew?" I questioned. "Yeah. I'll be right back." I waited for a few minutes for Zak to come back with his mother. "Maria," Drew said, "Are you alright?" "I don't know," I said trying to sit up and falling.  
Doc and Doyle came in at that moment. I looked around, "Will someone tell me how badly Van Rook beat me please?" Drew looked at me, "Your left wrist is broken, and so is your right ankle. You have three fractured ribs and two broken ribs and a concusion."  
"Really?" "Yes really." "Do you have a pair of crutches for me?" "Doyle looked at me, "Are you insane? You'll only hurt your wrist more." "No I won't." "Here Maria." "Thank you Drew." I started to hoble out of the room when Doc stopped me, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." "Thank you."

3rd Person POV

If only he knew what would ensue from that one little kind hearted offer............... 


	7. Author's Note

Author's note

To my readers:  
I am sorry to say that I will not be able to update for some time, due to complications involving my flashdrive being taken away. When I get it back I will let all of you know.

Mana Demonica 


	8. author's note 2

I have my flash drive back!!!!!!!!! Which means that I will update as soon as I get chapter 7 done!


	9. author's note:sorry

I will not be updating for a while due to the fact that my flashdrive crapped out on me and I have to retype what I had, then finish what was on there so it'll be a while.


End file.
